


A gift from me to you

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: Happy holidays, Sandalphon





	A gift from me to you

The holiday spirit has permeated the Grandcypher, gaudy baubles and streamers strung at doorways, draped over bannisters and every applicable surface. Sandalphon eyes the sticks of candy on prominent display on the kitchen counter, one he quietly restocks every morning. Soon enough he’ll have more space for his coffee again, that’s the only reason he’s doing this. Brewing his morning coffee has become a well-established habit on the ship, as stray early risers can attest to.

As the pot begins boiling, a now common guest, the Singularity of the world, comes stumbling in, rubbing his eyes, giving up, and rests his head on the counter and stretches out lazily, like clockwork. Sandalphon thinks the Singularity's shoulders might've gotten broader over time, not like he's paying that close attention, of course. It is merely his duty to watch over his inherited responsibility.

One that he threw off the edge of an island, mind. He's still not that sorry, by the way. Well, maybe a little bit.

He's heard of coffee in large quantities may have adverse effects on skydwellers, so he's doing his part to ration the Singularity's intake. Tea is certainly the 'lesser' beverage, but it wakes him all the same. After all this work he's put in, he is _not_ risking the world ending by overconsumption of coffee.

Sandalphon isn't sure what the Singularity finds very interesting in watching him brew drinks, but he's learnt to not question the strange minds of mortals. He's not being a bother, at least. He slides a mug of tea over to the dozing Singularity while he sips on his own brew. Once sufficiently refreshed, the Singularity says, somewhat hesitantly. "I need to ask a favour."

He laughs a little. "Holiday shopping."

Sandalphon raises his eyebrows. "It's for Lyria and Vyrn," he adds, sotto voce.

If it were earlier in the year, he might've refused. As it were... "Fine."

The Singularity's eyes brighten, looking unnecessarily giddy. Honestly, Sandalphon can't understand him. The rest of the kitchen crew file into the room, shooing the primarch and the captain out to give them space to prepare breakfast, drinks in hand.

If he stopped to think about it, Sandalphon would realize he rather likes this 'ritual'. He won't admit it just yet, but the Grandcypher has quickly become home.

-

"No," Sandalphon says flatly, to what the Singularity calls a 'Santa Claus' outfit. What happened to shopping for Lyria and Vyrn? Instead, he's stuck in some costume store with a very insistent Singularity.

"Just for the day itself, _please_ ," he tries to employ puppy eyes. Ugh. "We're going to hand out presents!"

"'We'?"

"Us!" he clarifies, cheerfully. "I want everyone to know Sandalphon is a big softie, ahem."

"No," he repeats, horrified. "What gave you that idea?"

"Because I -" the Singularity stops mid-sentence, face colouring like the outfit he's holding. "I mean, you are! You let me watch you make coffee, and you make drinks for me every morning!" he huffs.

"That's hardly -"

"Just try it on! Captain's orders! _Then_ we go present shopping!"

Sandalphon gets unceremoniously shoved into a booth with the offending articles of clothing. He deigns to put on only a red waist length cape, which apparently satisfies the Singularity enough. Purchase made and secreted away into a bag, the Singularity takes Sandalphon's hand, eyes sparkling. "It's still early, but happy holidays! Oh, and call me by name when we hand out gifts, it feels better that way."

The moment passes quickly, and he's off again. "Come on, we've still got the whole town to explore!"

For the first time in a while, Sandalphon feels slightly shaken. Initially, he thinks it might be that sensation of Lucifer within the Singularity, but no. Not this time.

-

"Happy holidays!"

Sandalphon lugs around Gran's sack of presents like a dour but obedient little helper. He was at least mercifully granted time to refuel with coffee before having to carry overflowing bags of goodies. _Where_ did he manage to hide everything? He's certainly not revealing any other conspirators.

Giftees express anywhere between a range of surprise, uproarious laughter or embarrassing admiration for Sandalphon's mildly festive appearance with the cape. Gran's also hanging onto his arm for whatever reason and he's feeling somewhat rattled. The sack of gifts never get any lighter, with return presents taking their place. They drop off the goods in the captain's room and move to the deck to get some fresh air. As it turns out, visiting virtually everybody on board the Grandcypher takes a long time, and it's already night.

Speaking of which.

"Where's mine?" Sandalphon holds out his hand, his tone barely discernible as joking.

Gran blushes. "U-um, close your eyes."

He's already humoured him this much, so Sandalphon does. His eyes snap back open when he feels a sensation on his cheek. When Gran pulls back, he goes even redder.

"You were supposed to _keep_ them closed! It wasn't a kiss or anything!" his voice is strangled.

"That wasn't much of a present."

"I, I know! It was j-"

Sandalphon pulls Gran in and returns the kiss with one on his forehead. "... you're supposed to have one back."

Gran opens his mouth to speak when a rose petal flutters down, and fireworks get set off. Still holding each other, the duo are bathed in the multi-coloured lights.

"I love you so much, Sandalphon."

Gran's eyes are earnest and warm, and he can't help but turn away, overwhelmed. "... you're not so bad yourself."

Gran laughs and buries himself into the primarch's chest.  "I'll take that! My present to you is me, by the way."

Sandalphon lightly flicks Gran's forehead. "You're more work than a gift."

"Hehe! I love you!"

"Stop that, it's embarrassing."

Sandalphon ruffles Gran's hair as they watch the fireworks, unheeding of crew members filing onto deck at the commotion. Sandalphon's determination gets tempered, as he steels himself for the year to come.

_For Lucifer's legacy... the greatest gift I can promise you is..._

_Your future._

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for @/kashuufucker , hope you have good times ahead!
> 
> chat noir makes a guest appearance to celebrate happy holidays everybody i hope this was like, enough cheese or smth can't wait for wmtsb3
> 
> i cry about Things on twitter @/tsurumuse


End file.
